Pokemon Star Fusion: Kela's Adventure
by KillerKomet
Summary: Join Kela as she explores her home region, the elusive and incredibly populated Celestia region. A meteor called the Alter Comet hits the region, causing crossbreeding and thousands of new Pokemon breeds to quickly fill the continent. Kela and friends must help Professor Suki Palm get info on all these new breeds, and why it's happening before something evil defiles everything.


**Prologue: A stir in Vega cove**

The year was 1991. It was around seven in the evening on a warm summer evening, with a perfectly clear sky and calm ocean waves. The city of Vega was calm and uneventful as usual. On the cove A young Suki Palm sat in her bedroom, watching local news stories about cute teddiursas getting into mischief.  
'Man the news is really fishing.' Suki thought, resting her chin in her copper hand. She wathed a woman on screen chide her naughty pokemon lovingly. The nineteen year old was pretty sure her retro tv had played this earlier in the day.  
Along the bottom of the screen, on the red news flash line with an update from the CNOT. Suki sat up, leaning closer to her small screen, squinting. It had been months since the last update from them. Last two updates came from the Johto region. Suki hoped to hear something from the Kanto region, or Alola. Suki read aloud as the words flew across the screen.  
"…dastardly plans of takeover by an organization called 'Team Rocket' were thwarted thanks to a brave ten year old hero named Red." As quickly the text began, it was over. The red strip blinked off screen. Suki sank into her computer chair with a huff.  
"You'd think they'd attempt to fund a channel for this stuff." Suki sighed. It always had amazed her how little most of the Celestia region's citizens cared for the outside world. Something struck her about the latest update.  
"Team Rocket." Suki hummed. The heard of them in the past. A criminal team bent on nothing but world domination, starting from Kanto. They were mentioned during the last update, Suki remembered. At least she was able to hear from Kanto, but was hoping to hear news of Lance the League champion. The idea of Pokemon Leagues has always fascinated Suki, but the Indigo Plateau was the only one that the COWNO updated Celestia on.  
Suki pulled her spiral ring journal off the cheap plastic desk, under piles of paperwork and notes. Some pieces drifted off, and a book knocked off the desk in Suki's hurry. The lanky girl curled up tighter into her seat, folding her legs pretzel style underneath her. She hunched over, her pale braids hanging over the lined paper as she jotted down messy notes on what was reported.  
"…Red…ten…Rocket…" Suki muttered while scribbling. While the escapades of a courageous ten year old boy were incredibly impressive to the girl, she did not get the info she needed. What Suki NEEEDED to know was how to get off of that dang regional continent. The girl had lived their her whole life, and besides Star Island, the girl had not gotten anywhere in the continent. According to the COWNO reports, it had the largest and most diverse pokemon population of the Global Pokemon Records. However, besides school, Star Island, and Astrid City, Suki had very little reason to explore her home region. If it were up to her, she would be off exploring the Jhoto region, reading about the history of Ho-Oh and Lugia.  
Suddenly, Suki;s shack of a bedroom became dark. The girl looked out the window. The sky was just a clear moments before the COWNO update, the late afternoon sunlight filling Suki's feeble bedroom. Puzzled, Suki stood up, making her way to the window. Once in front of it, gripping the white edge, Suki lifted the glass layer, and the vent to follow. Suki looked up to the now black sky. A bright dot was the only thing to see in a layer of darkness that drowned the sky. As Suki glared at the oddity, it expanded across the darkness. Growing and growing, the object was getting bigger… or closer?  
Taking shape, the object looked like a star. Or a meteor.  
"A meteor." Suki gasped, bringing a hand to chewed lips. "Incredible." The Celestial Astrological Watch Crew never mentioned anything like this! This rapidly approaching, flaming…intensifying…potentially explosive meteor.  
As excited as Suki had initially become, it was swallowed by her stomach dragging the rest of her organs down to her shoes. The ground beneath the girl began ton to tremble. Suki thought she was imagining it at the beginning, but came to realize that the earth's shuddering was intensifying below her bare feet. The girl gripped her notebook, jumping up and turning to her baby blue closet door. Earth quaking meant things breaking. Suki sprinted to the door, her pen still in a shaky, umber hand. She shut the door behind her as the shaking increased.  
A light flooded from underneath Suki's closet door. The blinded girl grunted, reaching out towards the back of the closet. After a few floor pats, Suki's hand met a scratchy fuzz. Suki gripped the object immediately, pulling an itchy wool blanket over her head. As uncomfortable as shaved Taurus wool fabric was for material, Suki was unworried that moment.  
"Just please let my notebook stay dry." The Celestian prayed, curling into a ball.  
As Suki expected, a crash of incredible volume took place outside her sea cove cabin. The walls squealed dangerously as gusts of wind crashed against the flimsy wood paneling. Glass could faintly be heard shattering beneath the blanket of explosive noise. Suki covered her notebook with her head as she placed it into her curled lap, wrapping the blanket tight with her hands covering her head. A rush of water and noisily breaking property overtook the girl. All Suki could do in response is patiently squeeze herself tighter, and wait out the destruction.  
After what felt like hours, the destruction stopped.  
Suki sat on the now soaking closet floor, her stomach churning as she began to imagine what the rest of her bedroom would be like if the closet was flooding so quickly. Shakily standing, the girl timidly gripped the crystal doorknob.  
"WOO" Suki inhaled, and exhaled "SAAAAH" and opened the door. More water flooded in around Suki's bare calves. A corner of Suki's ceiling was folded back. Her floor was littered in water pokemon and debri.  
Tears welled up in the Celestian girls cerulean eyes. With a high pitched inhale, Suki screamed out to the heavens.  
"WWWWHHHHYYYYYYY!" Her house seemed to shake almost more so than during the eruptions from her cries. "I JUST GOT MY ACT TOGETHER! I DON'T WANT TO CALL MY FATHER AGAIN!"  
However, Suki knew in the end her cries meant nothing. The damage was done, and the girl needed help.  
"My kitchen!?" Suki cried questioningly. But she knew the truth before she opened the door to her kitchenette. There were more pokemon flopping in precarious spots than her bedroom, and much more damage. Her despair was ripped away by freshly intense rage. Suki stormed back around to her bedroom window, opening it and leaning on the white sill. She pointed a bony finger to the meteor in the distance.  
"YOU DESTROYED MY NEW HOME!" She screeched. "HOW WILL YOU PAY ME BACK FOR THE DAMAGE YOU'VE RENDERED?!"  
As if in response, the meteor began to crack noisily, and Mis. Palm no longer felt the intensity of her passionate frustrations. Suki frantically shut her window again, ducking down to the sopping floor, covering her notebook which had miraculously remained dry during the ordeal. The crackling increased volume, louder and louder until finally-  
BOOM.  
A rapid wind rushed in and hit the house. A strange energy had erupted from the explosion. It filled and overwhelmed Suki's entire home and physical being-and the Pokemon! They cried desperately, as if something was changed so much that it affected their very being! However, Suki felt no difference. The aura left, and a simultaneous thud was heard all through Suki's destroyed shack.  
Suki tentively lifted her head umber face. Her notebook survived yet. The Pokemon were all…  
"Asleep?" Suki said aloud. Various Magikarp, Goldeen, and bay pokemon alike rested peacefully on Suki's flooded floor. It was as if they weren't all just previously crying in universal agony. "Huh" Suki pondered aloud "that was curiously terrifying as a whole." Suki was pleased she had her slippers on for the entire ordeal. The slow squish of liquid from Suki's steps told her that she'd have to stop by a shoe store soon. The girl wadded trough the calf-deep water and debri, to the one dry spot left in her kitchen: the phone and wall surrounding it and its wires.  
'Crazy coincidence.' Suki marveled, things crunching under the plastic of her slip on's. She gently pushed a floating Feebas to the side, grabbing the white wall phone. The young woman extended a finger to the spin dial, then brought the object to her ear.  
"…Hey…" Suki said. "…yeah to say you guys missed it is an understatement… Well if you must know, it landed right off the shore of my new house-no I'm not kidding. You don't believe me?...Come here right now Dad, you'll see what I mean… yeah…yeah sure thanks… ok and um, Dad?"  
Suki pressed her back to the moist wall.  
"…I maaaaaay need to stay at your place for a little while…yes again."

**_Authors note: First thing I've posted in fanfiction in year. More to come with more pokemon!_**


End file.
